


Deep Desire

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Deidara - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show, Obidei - Fandom, Obito x Deidara, Tobi x deidara, Tobidei - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, anal sex - Fandom, blowjob - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Deidara recently finds himself looking at Tobi in a different way. He's more so less annoyed with him than normal and he doesn't mind hanging around him.Was this some newfound respect for the overly excited man child? As if.Deidara cant seem to get Tobi off his mind and finds himself admiring the uchihas body, eyeing him up and down.And it gets to the point where the tightness in Deidaras pants becomes too much for him and goes to take care of his little 'problem' only to have Tobi walk in on him in the act.





	Deep Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Deidara's POV

 

It was another gloomy day in the Akatsuki hideout, very few of us stayed back here while some others were out on missions. The skies were gray and dull enough to make you want to fall asleep.

  
  


Silence filled the hallways of the hideout, most of everyone were in their rooms, it was so quiet. The silence irritated me almost.

 

I scanned the small kitchen, looking for some tea bags to make myself a hot cup. Perhaps it’s what I needed to wake up.

  
  


I poured the hot water into my mug, watching the steam rise, stirring the tea bag around allowing it to gain flavor.

  
  


I heard the sound of footsteps lingering outside of the kitchen, leading into the open den.

I peeked my head around the corner out of curiosity.

  
  


“Tobi.” I called out. He didn’t respond, his back was turned to me. I called out again, and still nothing.

Normally he would jump at the sound of my voice calling him. Cower at first and then give me one of his deathly tight hugs.

  
  


Somehow this seemed to bother me. Any other day I would be more than grateful for his silence, but it was deafening. I needed sound, even if it was Tobi’s annoying childish voice.

  
  


I tossed something in his direction, completely missing his head, having it just barely brush his shoulders. This made him jump a little.

  
  


“Senpai!” Tobi shrieked, clutching his fists together firmly, looking over at me. “It's not nice to throw things.”

I rolled my eyes, walking closer to him. “Had to get your attention somehow, hm.”

  
  


The past couple of days I've noticed Tobi changing. He's more so less hyper-active, his outbursts have diminished greatly. Normally I wouldn't think twice about it and go about my days, locking myself in my room to make more of my masterpieces.

  
  


But lately I find myself becoming more restless, I can't keep my focus. My mind wanders.

It can only aim its attention on one thing. Something. _Someone._

  
  


I leaned against the sofa, sipping at my tea. My eyes never leaving Tobi. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but a tight fitting shirt and pants defining his toned arms and stomach. I caught myself admiring his physique. Inspecting from his his chest down to his...

  
  


Wait..what the hell am I doing?! I averted my gaze, taking a loud awkward sip, my face felt like it was burning.

  
  


While I will admit Tobi has a great build. Who knew? But why am I getting these visual images in my head. I tried desperately to think of something, anything else. But it was engraved deep into my very thoughts.

  
  


Tobi noticed my change in position, I was fidgeting as I stood supporting myself against the arm of the sofa.

  
  


“Senpai are you okay? Your face is all red..” Tobi reached his hand out to touch my cheek with his gloved hand but I immediately swatted it away.

  
  


“Don't touch me, hm!” I don't know that I could handle that right now.

  
  


But at the same time..I wanted him to. I wanted to be near him..if it was possible. Why do I have such a desire for this.

  
  


I held my clutched fist to my chest, feeling my heart pounding. I went to turn and leave his presence but I suddenly trip over something on the floor landing hard onto my front.

  
  


“My senpai you're just falling apart today.” He spoke in a deep emotionless voice which caught me off guard a little because I've only ever known Tobi to have a high pitch..tone but when I heard this I could hardly breathe.

“what's wrong with your voice hm..?” I asked still slightly on edge.

  
  


“Nothing to worry about senpai.” His deep raspy voice gave me goosebumps, leaving an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

  
  


“Why is that..?” I asked, still asking as thought he didn't become a completely different person.

  
  


“You ask too many questions.” He replied, reaching his hand out to me to help me back onto my feet. I rejected him, helping myself.

  
  


Something is up with him..it's too weird for him to suddenly change his voice..I didn't even know it could go that deep. But at the same time I wanted to hear more of his raspy voice..speaking to me in a different way..

  
  


You'd think I would want to know more. With us being partners and spending most of our time together. You'd think it would be bothering me that he was obviously hiding something. But I just couldn't bring myself to.

  
  


I'm at a loss for words. For once in my life I have nothing to say back to the man known as Tobi. Or was that even his real name..?

I felt strong arms slither there way around my shoulders, my back resting against a warm, soft surface. My body jostled at the very touch and I wanted to pull away.

  
  


“Deidara senpai you are very tense..I can feel it.” I felt his breath against my neck, causing me to squirm. I bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from making any sudden sounds. Does he realize what he is doing to me..?

  
  


I escaped his grasp, my hands placed on my shoulders, gripping hard. I turned away and darted straight to my room, slamming the door behind me, slouching against the hard cold surface. I gasped loudly, trying to catch my breath. You'd think I was fucking dying by the way I was reacting to this.

  
  


“Damn you Tobi..” I mumbled to myself.

Why did you do this to me..

why was he so calm..?

  
  


The normal bubbly person I know was gone, who was this man who stood before me. The one who I've known for so long and now I'm learning new things about him..did I really know him in the first place..? Come to think of it I've never actually seen his face either..

  
  


These feelings..are so overwhelming. So strange.

  
  


My hand moved slightly and accidentally brushed up against my groin, I shivered at the friction. I let out a soft moan at the touch of my own. God dammit Did Tobi cause this..? I thought to myself.

  
  


I was never one to let myself give into my urges. I hated to. But in this moment I didn't care..I needed some release.. I had to get these thoughts of Tobi out of my head..or whoever the hell he was. I gritted my teeth at the very thought of him.

  
  


My mind already clouded with lust, I reached down resting my palm against the bulge in my pants, rubbing against the fabric. I let out more moans unable to control how loud they came out.

  
  


I reached up tugging at my pants, pulling them down. I left my boxers briefs alone however. I wanted to tease myself a little bit. I wonder if he would have done that to me..?

  
  


My hand moved once again rubbing against my hard-on, I whined and shifted to my own touch. I bit my bottom lip hard, beginning to thrown my head back..

  
  


This was crazy, I had barely started and I'm already reacting like this.

 

I shuffled over to my bed, sitting against the edge pulling off what was left to cover me..and I was now completely bare. I had hoped I'd locked my door before coming in here..but I was too damn aroused to go and check.

  
  


I wrapped my hand firmly around my length and starting to pump up and down, gasping loudly, arching my back.

  
  


“Ahh..Tobi...” His name fell off my tongue and it sounded amazing. I loved it.

 

I wanted to feel his hands wrapped around me..I wanted his tongue lathered all over my member pumping me in his mouth. God I wanted him so much..I wanted him to touch me more than anything.

  
  


I pressed my thumb around the weeping head and circled slowly, smearing it with precum. The tip already darkened in color..I presumed I was getting close, my breathing began to quicken a lot more. I was disappointed..I wanted to relish in this feeling forever if I could.

  
  


It felt so good and I wanted to keep going. I stopped pumping for a bit trying to slow down as much as I could but my throbbing dick was becoming too much. I felt like I could explode any moment..

  
  


“Tobi..please..take me..” I moaned aloud, almost begging as if he were standing right above me. I was thankful that I was alone as I said this. If anyone were to hear..

  
  


On the contrary actually, he was standing by the doorway, I didn't jump though I didn't scream..I just looked at him with my eyes half open.

  
  


I breathed heavily, my chest rising and falling.

  
  


“T-Tobi..” Was all I could muster at the moment. Was I embarrassed for him to see me like this? Yeah..and I would be beating myself up over it later but was I concerned in the present moment. Not in the slightest.

  
  


“Senpai..” Tobi pressed himself against me, turning his mask to one side of his face, his eyes still covered. His scarred lip against my soft ones.

I knew what was happening, he was thinking he was going to take charge. I wanted to fight him for dominance if we were going to do it. I tried to press his chest up and part our lips from each other but he grabbed both my hands holding it above my head with his hands gripping firmly.

  
  


“T-Tobi..!!” I squirmed under him, a smirk crept up his lips.

  
  


“Come on now senpai..don't be like this. I know you want to be dominated..”

“If anyone is gonna be dominated its you! Hm!” I spat at him, clenching my fists that were shaking to break free of his hold.

  
  


His face neared down my neck just barely touching my ear, he whispered.

  
  


“So..those cries of my name were not moans of pleasure. You want this Senpai..you can't deny that.”

  
  


My eyes grew wide and I cocked my head to the side, my eyes squinting shut tightly. Bastard..had some valid points but I still refuse to let him know that.

  
  


He forced my face back to his, cupping my chin with his free hand, slamming his lips back into mine with force.

I immediately responded to his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss.

His arms wrapped around my waist and we were melting into one another.

  
  


I didn't even notice as Tobi started to push me down on the bed, crawling on top of me. I was too focused on our lips moving against each other in sync almost.

  
  


I parted my lips away from Tobi's to regain the needed oxygen, when I got enough, I quickly threw myself back at Tobi, reconnecting our lips.

But that had barely lasted but a mere moment. I whimpered in response, waiting for him to decide what he would do next. He chuckled softly. “Senpai you're so eager..” Tobi bit down on my neck, drawing blood. I yelped loudly. He sucked and lapped up the liquid enjoying my sounds of pleasure.

  
  


I tugged at Tobi's shirt, wanting to see more of him. I wanted to see all of him.

  
  


He sat up, taking off the black shirt, throwing it down on the floor beside my bed, along with his gloves and pants. Tobi brushed his thumb against my bottom lip, gesturing me to open up. “Suck it..” to which I happily complied. I lathered my tongue around it, sucking on the edge coating it with saliva.

Tobi retreated , his hand hovering over my hard dick, gently brushing his fingertips against the center.

  
  


“Tell me senpai..what would you like Tobi to do next..?”

  
  


I let out another loud moan and blushed an even darker shade if that was possible.

  
  


He pressed his coated fingertips against my entrance, teasing the outside of it, acting like he was going to push one in.

  
  


“I want you to fuck me..” I demanded, gasping loudly. I was so far gone now and didn't know if I would come back.

  
  


Not sure if I would ever be able to look at him the same after this. We could never go back to the old partners that we were..but that would save for later.

  
  


I tugged the the hem of his pants down, trying to remove it as quickly as possible. Tobi noticed and helped me remove them along with his boxers. The size of his member was astonishing, almost made me feel self conscious about my own. I merely waited a second before gripping my hand around it.

  
  


I positioned myself at the head, slowly sliding my tongue from the bottom to the top getting a good taste. I felt him rest his hand on top of my head getting, small responses from him encouraged me to go forward.

  
  


I flicked my tongue around the tip, starting to bob his length in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking harder and flicking my wrist around the base of Tobi's length. Tobi started to moan louder, his hips bucking against me. He sure is lucky I didn't have a gag reflex.

  
  


“Shit..” He groaned, throwing his head back. I allowed the mouths on my hands to help a little, lathering their tongues on his balls while I continued to suck him off with my very own. His body twitched greatly at this action. He was getting really close, I could tell.

  
  


Just as I thought he was about blow a load, he pulled his throbbing dick out of my mouth.

  
  


He threw me onto my front of the bed, with his hand firmly gripping my ass. I turned to look back at him. He had thrown his mask onto the floor with a thud and I saw it. His face.. The one he hid for so long..it was scarred on the left side..but that's not what shocked me the most. It was the damn sharingan..and that would mean he was an Uchiha.

  
  


The eyes that never appreciated my art, the eyes that mocked me..

  
  


I wanted to become angry, I wanted to hate him. I wanted to lash out. If it were any other Uchiha I wouldn't have to think twice about it. Yet I was so un-phased..is it because I'm so damn turned on that I don't care..or is it because it's Tobi..?

  
  


Do I...

  
  


Actually...

  
  


“Well Senpai..now you know...” He gazed down at me with soft eyes. Gripping tightly at my ass causing me to wince.

  
  


“But why..did you reveal it to me..? of all people..?” I was curious. Wasn't sure if anyone else knew. Did he just trust me that much, was it just as stupid as his persona made him out to be or was there another reason?

  
  


He rubbed the head of his hard member against my entrance getting it lubed up with precum and slowly inserting it allowing for me to get adjusted to every inch of him until he was fully inside of me. I gripped the bed sheets tightly groaning loudly.

  
  


“Does it hurt..?” He asked me, seeing my painful expression. He ran his fingers through my hair awaiting for me to give him a response.

  
  


Feeling the pain ebb away slowly, I could begin to feel more than just pain. I felt Tobi inside of me, hard and throbbing, hot and twitching. Even though it was wrong yet so right. The fullness Tobi gave me made my own dick drip more of my precum.

  
  


I managed to choke out a small “M-move..” Before having to pant again.

  
  


He obeyed and started off slowly, worried to hurt me even more. He pulled back slightly and pushed back in, grunting each time with the grip of my tight entrance.

  
  


“You're so tight..” He commented while panting.

After a while I started to get use to the movement and my body rocked with Tobi's hips, without second thoughts he shifted slightly to go deeper inside.

  
  


Suddenly I gasped in pleasure as Tobi brushed past the certain spot deep within him, my breath hitched and my moan went up higher when he did it again.

  
  


Tobi noticed this, he knew he found my sweet spot and he was going to take advantage of it. He pulled back rolling me over onto my back with my legs spread open.

“I want to see you...” He breathed heavily, thrusting himself back in, hard. He hit my spot and I almost couldn't control how loud my screams were. I bit my lip and let out a moan, and unbelievable wave of pleasure washed through me.

  
  


“My real name..is Obito. It's easier that I tell you this way as it is that you can't talk back right now. It's better like this. I am Obito Uchiha.. yes my senpai I know how much you despise us Uchiha.. you and I have been partners for a while..I was reluctant to tell you any of this..but I just don't think I could lie to you anymore..with these feelings I harbor so deep within me.”

  
  


My eyes grew wide with shock, I was at a loss. I wanted to say something back but only moans could escape from my lips along with his name. His real name.

  
  


“Obito..” I said aloud, it sure sounded a lot better than Tobi. It rolled off my tongue very nicely.

  
  


But still..This guy, such a childlike personality but here he is, right on top of me, here telling me his feelings.

  
  


Why me..? I asked myself again. I was still stuck on this.

  
  


Why is he so calm..

  
  


“Why do you trust me so much.. what makes you think I won't go and tell everyone your dirty little secret.” I asked, trying my best to keep as straight face as he continued to pound into me.

  
  


I'm cut off with his hand, pausing me for a second.

  
  


“I just know. I just trust you that much that you will keep it between us. Because I love you my sweet senpai and I know you love me too..” He smiled sounding so sure of himself. I'm not even in love with him. Perhaps he has confused my lust with love..but I don't think I could ever love him.

We were just partners and that was that. The only reason we were having sex in the first place was so that way I could get some release. I kept trying to tell myself that anyway. Was I making up excuses for my own actions?..I mean I'm the one who wanted this..

  
  


Our movements became sloppier overtime. The sound of skin against skin and the soft moans and low grunts coming from both of us was the only thing louder than the rain pounding against the window.

  
  


The slick sound of wetness was audible as well. Reaching down I gripped my neglected erection and squeezed softly, moaning as Obito pounded into me and at that spot without rest. Without even needing extra friction to help ejaculation I came without warning, and coating both our chests.

  
  


“Ahh...Obito...” I gasped. Obito grunted and shivered as my tight walls clenched down onto him, surrounding him into even more hot and tight walls. Unable to hold it in.

  
  


“I'm gonna cum inside you Senpai..!” Obito goraned forcing himself as deep as I could allow him and came, filling my ass even more with his hot seed.

  
  


I cried out softly as his burning seed was released, I felt it spread all over and I felt myself begin to drool. A sudden wave of tiredness hit Obito as he collapsed down next to me.

  
  


Obito intertwined his fingers into mine, keeping a tight grip, pulling me close to his chest. He shifted slightly but still remaining inside me. “Did I satisfy you Senpai..?” He said loud enough so that I could hear.

  
  


My need for sex was gone. I felt relieved and my body relaxed. It was done..

  
  


This was all I wanted, right? It wasn't love. It was lust.

  
  


But for some reason I couldn't keep the smile from creeping up my lips.

  
  


“Yeah..you did..hm”

  
  


The raven haired man pressed his lips against the back of my neck giving me a gentle kiss, it sent shivers down my spine.

  
  


Perhaps I felt it too..

 

 


End file.
